powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the flow of metaphysical energy that is present in the physical body. Variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Physical counterpart of Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Ki/Qi Control/Manipulation Other Terms *Ki (Japanese) *Qi/Qigong (Chinese) Capabilities User can create, shape, and manipulate chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, they can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Applications *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Channeling: Users can utilize there chi towards a great potential to use there chi for any kind of possibilities. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. **Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. ***Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. ***Enhanced Durability/Supernaturally Dense Tissue: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. ***Enhanced Senses/Supernatural Senses: User's senses are increased above average. ***Enhanced Jump/Supernatural Leap: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights ***Enhanced Speed/Supernatural Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. ***Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. *Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. *Chi Magic: Utilize chi as a source to cast magic. **Chi Spell: Use chi magic to cast spells **Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. **Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. ***Energetic Pressure: Concentrate a large amount of chi, capable of causing damage in one's surroundings. **Enhanced Roar (Kiai): One can channel their chi to unleash a destructive battle cry. **Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. *Chi Sense: Users are able to use their chi to sense others. **Power Detection: Users can detect supernatural beings/powers in their surroundings. **Power Level Measuring: Users can detect how strong others power levels are. **Sense of Strength: Users can gain knowledge of another's strength by using their chi. *Cosmic/Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Elemental Manipulation: Users are able to manifest their chi into various elements. **Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. ***Elemental Pressure: Users can generate destructive elemental power. **Elemental Combat: Once the user's chi has been shifted to a certain element, they can use it in syc with their combat skills. * Empowered State: Use chi to empower to enter a state where existing abilities are greatly increased. * Ergokinetic Combat: Utilize chi for cases of extreme combat. * Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. ***True Power: One can have their full potential achieve its true nature. * Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. * Life-Force Attacks: Utilize one's chi for powerful offensive attacks. **Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. **Life-Force Blast: User can channel their chi into the form of destructive blasts. **Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive beam of energy. **Life-Force Infusion: Users can infuse anything (usually a weapon) with their chi. *Life-Force Constructs: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy constructs. **Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Life-Force Inhibition: Inhibit the flow of chi in one's body and others. **Paralysis Inducement: Paralyze other by inhibit others chi. **Power Negation: Negate others powers based on chi. *Nature Unity: Users of chi are able to become one with nature. **Battlefield Adaptation: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Lantern in order to mix his chi with the other Xiaolin Dragons.) **Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in sync with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State: Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. **Clear Mind: The most clear state of mind *Spiritual Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. Variations * Dark Chi Manipulation: Chi can be tainted by dark forces. * Pure Chi Manipulation: One's chi can be purified against evil influences to better fight against them. Associations *Ambition Manipulation: Chi is also fueled by one's fighting spirit and act of not doubting. **Intimidation: Bring low the will and fighting spirit of one's opponents. **Submission: Submit any and all under one's powerful will, be they man, monster, or savage beast. *Aura Manipulation - Spiritual counterpart. *Genetic Traits: One's chi can be affected by their genetic code, allowing their chi to become unique and possibly more powerful in some way. *Light Generation - Chi is often bio-luminescent *Mystical Martial Arts and Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must find balance *Power Manifestation: Tap into the eternal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power **Avatar Creation: Use one's chi to create a personal avatar to represent one's true nature and power. *Training Regimen: As one trains an develops their body, their chi will also become strong. *Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Should the user experience a sort of fundamental change or tap into a powerful force, they will be able to exceed their current power and gain control a transcendent form of chi. *Transformation: In some case within fictional media, transformations are able to affect one's chi. Given that chi is dependent of the user's physical body, turning into a different form can result in various changes to it. **Dark Form/Demon Form: Should the user's body become warped by dark or demonic powers, their chi will become dark and twisted, able to cause to great destruction, but at the cost of the user's force of will. **Super Form: A super for greatly increases the the reserves and potency of one's chi, as well as enhanced their abilities. ***Hyper Form: A hyper from increases the reserves and potency of one's chi exponentially beyond Super Form, but leaves them at a risk of burning out their power too quickly. Trivia In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However, there are some feats that both are unable to perform. Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Deals with energy and strength. *Can be one with nature. Aura *Requires spiritual harmony. *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Deals with consciousness and personality. *Can be one with the universe. Limitations *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount. *Chi is often finite and can be used up quickly. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Vulnerable to corruption, resulting in dark chi. *If one's body is not physically prepared, then the chi could be sent into flux. *User may need to be practitioner in martial arts. *Life-Force Inhibition is the perfect counter. Known Users References To learn more how the concept of chi is used in fictional universes and real life, visit the following websites. *Chi in Kung Fu Panda *Chi in the World of Avatar *Dantian, the centers chi *Ki in Dragon Ball *Ki, Dual Ki, and Seidou Goui of Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Ki in Tenjou Tenge *Kiai *Qi in Samurai Jack Gallery 0064-002.jpg|Akashi Juzo (Akatsuki Otokojuku) constructs a sword made of ki. Avatar Chi Pathway System.png|The chi pathway system in World of Avatar (Avatar series). Aang Chi Connection.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) using his chi to locate Appa and Momo. The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts. The benders manipulate their chi to the point where they can interact with the environment. It is also because of chi that the four elements are connected. Aang Avatar State.png|While in the Avatar State, Avatars such Aang (Avatar series) are capable of channeling the cosmic energies and the chi of past Avatars through their bodies in order to achieve extraordinary power and manipulate all four elements at once. Goku Kaioken gif.gif|Being a Saiyan, Goku (Dragon Ball series) possesses an inate control of ki and can use to sense the ki of other beings, increase his physical attributes such as strength and speed, fly at incredible speeds, and project his ki in the form of destrutive blasts. Super Saiyan Goku.png|Saiyans who achieve a high level of power and lose themselves in a fit of rage are able to achieve the Super Saiyan form. In this form, Saiyans are granted unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities, as well as a 50x boost to their ki. GohanSuperSaiyanIINV.png|Saiyan who posses the Super Saiyan form can also obtain the form of Super Saiyan 2 through gaining a large quantity of energy and experiencing a great emotional upheveal. In this form, Saiyans can increase this strength while maintaining impressive speed and posses a ki 100x times its normal amount Goku Super Saiyan 3.jpg|When a Saiyan continues to increase their power even further, they are able to achive the form of Super Saiyan 3. This form uses a Saiyan's full potential with power extracted from every drop of their blood, and grants them a ki increase 400x times its normal amount. However, this causes their power to burn out in a few minutes. GokuSuperSaiyanIVvsNuovaShenron.png|The GT timeline, Saiyans become a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form, they are able to achieve the form of Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Saiyans experience a 4000x increase in their ki. As an added bonus, the form does not require as much energy to maintain as other Super Saiyan transformations. Goku Super Saiyan God.png|In the Super timeline, by harnessing the power of five righteous Saiyans, a Saiyan can channel their ki in order to achieve the form of a Super Saiyan God. In this form, the Saiyan is able to sense and control godly ki, and hold his own against deities. SSJGSSJ Goku.png|In the Super timeline, whenever Saiyans obtain the power of a Super Saiyan God, master it, and then apply the power to their Super Saiyan abilites, they able to gain the form of Super Saiyan Blue. In this form, the Saiyan's power increases exponentially without measure. They are also able to control godly ki and fight on par with that of greater gods. Ultimate Gohan.gif|Gohan (Dragon Ball series) possesses unique dormant potential within him. When it was unlocked by the Eldar Kai, he was able wield incredible power that increased his ki, allowing him to fight on par with powerful opponents. Piccolo Meditating.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball series), like all Namekians, while not as strong as Saiyans, are capable of manipulating their ki just a well. However, they utilize in more mystical ways and are to sense the evil within one's ki. Piccolo Namekian Fusion.jpg|Namekians such as, Piccolo, Kami, and Nail are able to utilize Assimilation, a technique that allows one Namekian to absorb the ki, strength, memories, and intelligence of another. Frieza RF.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) is one of the two members of his race that was born a mutant. Because of this, he always possessed abnormally great ki in comparison to the rest of his race. This allowed to become the most powerful warrior in the universe with no real training. However, this required Freiza to develop numerous transformations to limit his actual strength. 4198789-broly.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball series) is a remarkably powerful Saiyan. Even at his birth, he was born with powerlevel of 10,000. More so, he also possesses the Legendary Super Saiyan from, a powerful transformation that is was genetically exclusive to Broly alone. In this form, Broly's ki increases exponentially and is seemingly limitless. Tensh_Honretsu_(Kenshiro).jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) uses the Tensho Honretsu which is a touki blast Terry-kofXIII.jpg|Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series) possesses an incredible power of chi energy. With the aid of the Hakkyokuseiken, he is able to draw chi from the earth beneath his feet, allowing him to enhanced his already powerful attacks to much greater levels. Terry Bogard Buster Wolf.gif|With the aid of the Hakkyokuseiken, Terry Bogard can use the chi of the earth to strengthen his Burn Knuckle into the blazing Buster Wolf. Terry Bogard Power Geyser 2.gif|With the aid of the Hakkyokuseiken, Terry Bogard can use the chi of the earth to strengthen his Power Wave into the powerfully destructive Power Geyser. Grand Chase Jin.png|Jin (Grand Chase) is a trainee of the Silver Knights. Along with his skills in martial arts, he possesses the Burning Charge, a special ability that allows him to build up his chi and utilize it to pull of powerful attacks and enter a phase called Burning Mode, where he gains super armor and enhanced speed and skills. Hero's Chi.png|The Hero's Chi (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is a special kind of chi that is granted from the universe to one person of every generation. IMG 0032.JPG|Daniel Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) is well known for his use of chi. He is able to use his chi in order to increase his natural abilities, project and absorb energy, and adapt to his environment. Maverical Hunter X Hadoken.png|Despite being a Reploid, X (Mega Man X series) possesses a soul that it almost human. Because of this, he can, albeit to a lesser extent project his ki in the form of the Hadoken, allowing to destroy most enemies in one shot. Ryu Hayabusa NGSP.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has studied in the spiritual and mental art of Ninpo. With this teaching, he is able to manipulate his ki to cast powerful spells that allow him to control the forces of nature. Ryu Hayabusa Torn Sky Blast.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa can create his own verison of the Torn Sky Blast by channeling his ki into lightning and shoot it from his hands in the form of a destructive beam. Ryu Hayabusa Art of the Inferno.jpg|Ryu can use his Art of the Inferno to convert his ki into crimson fireballs and fire them at his enemies to set them ablaze. Ryu Art of the True Inferno.gif|Ryu Hayabusa can channel ki to perform the true form of the Art of the Inferno, the Art of the True Inferno, a powerful Ninpo that allows Ryu to converts his ki into blazing fire and launch himself in the form of a fire dragon. Ryu Hayabusa Art of the Wind Blades.jpg|Ryu can use the Art of the Wind Blades to covert his ki into wind blades that slice any organic matter to pieces. Ryu Hayabusa Art of Inazuma.jpg|Ryu can use the Art of the Inazuma to to amplify his internal bioelectric current and create a devastating electric blast. Ryu Hayabusa Art of Divine Life.jpg|Ryu can use the Art of Divine Life to convert his ki into healing energy in order to restore his health. Ryu Hayabusa Art of the Piercing Void.jpg|Ryu can utilize his Art of the Piercing Void by focusing the telekinetic energy created by the centripetal vibrations of his lower dantian, and then shaping the energy using gravitational waves propagated by the his conscious spirit, thus forming a rotating black hole trapped inside a repulsing ki force field. Haki.jpg|The world of One Piece the ability of Haki derives some of its principles from the real life usage of Qi. Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being and focuses on presence, fighting spirit, and intimidation. There are also three types of Haki that varies between users: Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku. Silvers Rayleigh Busoshoku Haki.png|Busoshoku Haki is a type of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit life force as a form of invisible armor around their bodies, allowing them to increase their strength of their attacks or defend against what would normally harm them. This Haki is incredible effective as it is able to bypass the intangible defense of Logia Devil Fruit users. Busoshoku Koka.png|Busoshoku: Koka is the result of heavy concentration of Busoshoku Haki. This allows the user to increase their defenses and attack power while also giving a black coating. This can be done on a single part, or the entirety, of the user's body, or weapons. Fujitora Kenbunshoku Haki.png|Kenbunshoku Haki is a type of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others or predict their movements. Luffy Haki Marineford.jpg|Haoshoku Haki is the rarest form of Haki said to be possessed by one in several million people who possess the qualities of a king. Those he posses this Haki are able to exert their willpower and over those of weak will, rendering them unconscious. File:Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) using qigong to store up tje energy from his youth, until he needs it later to boost his body strength. 0246-018.png|Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake Otokojuku) uses the Rising Ki Tiger spirit which is a blast in the shape of a tiger made of ki Samurai Jack Tam Sung One With Nature Chi.png|As the years passed when he became a grand master monk. Tam Sung's (Samurai Jack) chi became incredibly powerful, allowing him to become one with nature and was able obtain energy and nutrients from the Earth. He was also able to obtain the highest level of awareness and wisdom. Samurai Jack Monk Levitation Chi.png|Under the wisdom and guidance of their grand master, Tam Sung, the shaolin monks were able to reach higher levels of training their chi, allowing them to use it for methods such as levation of themselves or objects... Samurai Jack Monk Combat Chi.gif|...or in cases of extreme combat where they are able to use their chi as a form of long-ranged strength. Ryu (SFA2).png|Ryu (Street Fighter series), like most fighters of the series, can manifest his ki in the form of projectiles or energy infused attacks. Also, like many fighters, Ryu can have his ki take on various elements, in Ryu's case: light, wind, fire and electricity. Ryu Hadoken.gif|Ry can focus his ki into his palms, and unleash in the form of the powerful Hadoken. Ryu SFA2 Shink Hadoken.gif|Ryu can also utilize the large, multi-hitting Shinku Hadoken, which create a vaccum effect to keeps those it hits in its range of attack. Ryu Shakunetsu Hadoken.gif|When Ryu manifests his ki in the form of fire, he is able to channel it into his Hadoken to project the Shakunetsu Hadoken which burns the opponent on impact. Ryu Denjin Hadoken.gif|Given that Ryu can manifest his ki in the form of eletricity, he can channel it into his Shinku Hadoken to fire the charged, multi-damaging Denjin Hadoken that electrocutes his opponents. Ryu Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.gif|Ryu can channel his ki into his standard Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to create his Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, a powerful, multi-hitting, spin kick that creates a vaccum effect. Ken (SFA2).png|Ken Masters, much like his rival, Ryu, his a skilled martial artist is skilled in utilizing his ki. He can also manifest his ki in the form of light, electricity and fire. Ken Shoryuken.gif|Ken excels at most with the Shoryuken to such a degree that his able to shift his ki in the form of fire and channel it into his fist to add a burning effect. Ken Shinryuken.gif|Ken can manifest his ki in the form of fire and use it to attack with his devastatingly powerful, flaming version of the Shoryuken, the Shinryuken. The attack also creates a vaccum effect to keep its opponents in range of attack. Ken Guren Enjinkyaku.gif|When Ken manifests his ki into fire, he can channel his flames through his feet to utilize his Guren Enjinkyaku, a multi-hitting flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Akuma SFA1.png|Akuma (Street Fighter series) is a powerful fighter who utilizes the Satsui no Hado, a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instinct With it, he is able to amplify the move set of the Ansatsuken fighting style. However, should he succumb to it's power, it will transform him into the Maddened Ogre, Oni. Akuma Messatsu Gohado.gif|Akuma can channel his ki to unleash his Messatsu Gohado, a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage. Akuma Kongou Kokuretsuzan.gif|After developing the move over many years, Akuma was to utlize the Kongou Kokuretsuzan, a move of which he gathers his ki into his fist and slams it into the ground with the power to crush a small island to pieces. Leonardo with Gunshin (2).gif|When Leondardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Gunshin, which commands the white flames of the dragon king. With the weapon, Leonardo can unleash the flames in the form of blasts that able to bring down demons and evaporate an entire river with a single swing. Donatello with Byakko (2).gif|When Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Byakko, which calls the cleaving wind. With the weapon, Donatello can create powerful tornadoes and whip razor sharps winds that can cut through metal and strike demons. Michelangelo with Inazuma (2).gif|When Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Inazuma, which can command lightning from the heavens. With the weapon, Michelangelo and lash out attack with great speed and power, and send out multiple bolts of lightning. Raphael with Banrai (2).gif|When Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Banrai, which is able to shatter mountains with its thunder. With the weapon, Raphael can spin himself in the manner of a buzzsaw and mow down his enemies, and send shockwaves that can destroy stone and stike demons. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can manipulate one of the five elemental ki, earth, so masterfully, he can draw electricity from earth and attack his foes without moving himself. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Mataza (Tenjho Tenge) manipulating his ki and focusing it narrowly into the tip of his fingers, creating nigh-impossible sharp claws. Sun Chi Lantern.jpeg|The Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) allows the user to absorb the chi of anyone illuminated by its light. This allows the user to become physically stronger and control the abilities of others. Asami's_powers.png|Asami Koizumi (Young Justice) uses her chi to propel herself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries